


Blood Moon Rising

by MissGillette



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barbed Penis, Blood, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mute Link, Rough Sex, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/pseuds/MissGillette
Summary: The orphans living at The Sanctuary worship the angry god dwelling in Lake Hylia. Every year on the night of the blood moon, one of them is sacrificed to appease the god. Link is a non-believer due for a rude awakening.Don't go around tonight,Well, it's bound to take your life,There's a bad moon on the rise





	1. Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Title lifted from the Creedence Clearwater Revival song "Bad Moon Rising." 
> 
> So yea, the sex in this is not at all fluffy, not at all nice. Sidon is not at all a charming, dashing prince, but 100% apex predator who WILL fuck you up. Think about all that awesome-o art you see of Sidon where he's scary af, with exaggerated features and like... Monster movie eyes/face/hands. That Sidon. Link is kinda...sad with a side dish of reckless behavior with the intention of death? You'll see. 
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

 

He isn’t allowed to be here. None of the orphans taken in at The Sanctuary are, but what does it matter in the end? If the god living in Lake Hylia wants him, then it will take him. Link wades in up to his waist under the weak, pale light of a crescent moon. The right side of his face throbs from a nasty right hook from one of the teenagers. Just because he’s an adult, about to leave them all, apparently doesn’t spare him from the beatings. So he’s fled here, where the black, chilly water soaks his clothes and lifts all the little hairs on his arms. The lake is strictly forbidden, lest they anger the god lurking here and incur its wrath. But at this point with his future trudging on into the bleak unknown and his present an abysmal pile of garbage, he doesn’t care. For all he knows, the next blood moon will come, and Lady Seres will pick him to sacrifice to the beast. No one has ever seen it, but the stained glass in The Sanctuary depicts a terrifying demon with black eyes, row after row of teeth, and a mouth large enough to swallow a Hylian whole. It’s the story the caretakers tell them to keep them away from the lake. Link wades deeper, up to his chest, before swaying to a stop. It’s not the first time he’s taken a sacrilegious dip, and he’s not afraid. 

Water bleeds up his cotton shirt the longer Link stands swaying in the water. He dunks his hands to let them chill and then lifts them to soothe the ache in his cheek. The water also helps wash away his tears that drip off his jaw to make little ripples in the late. The boys punching him in the face is certainly not the worst thing they’ve done. He knows they’re a little wild at the edges, snapping at everyone and out for blood. They got his tonight, even knocked a tooth loose. He licks at it way in the back and hopes it just falls out. He gathers the bright red blood in his mouth from it and spits in the water, adding it to his tears, too. Under the crescent moonlight, he watches it mix with Lake Hylia’s black water. The thought occurs to him that the water must look like rich blood under a blood moon, the kind that leaks from a heavy cut. Link rubs his arms as he shivers in the lake. He’s still besides that shiver and tunes into the tense hush of the valley. The wind has stopped. The birds are silent. 

A current whips past his knees. Link stumbles on the sandy lakebed and throws his arms out to balance the rest of him. He steadies in the water before the current rushes past him again, this time from behind. He trips in the sand and hops deeper into the water, now up to his shoulders. Soon, he won’t touch bottom. He already can’t see anything below his navel, pitiful Hylian eyesight unable to pierce the blackness surrounding him. Link tiptoes in the sand, trying to pick his way back to shallow water. The current doesn’t drag him deeper the third time, but something physical and big rams into his shins. Link yelps in the dark as his feet leave the sand. He’s coaxed farther and farther from the shore. It’s too far to swim back before he’d lose his strength. Link curls his legs under him, too afraid to knock into anything unknown with his toes. The current keeps close to him now, circling and whirling around him. Arms waving to keep him steady, Link’s teeth chatter while he bobs in the water. Whatever has taken an interest in him isn’t a fish. The largest in here is the Hearty Bass, and the thing that had rammed into his leg is impossibly larger than that. Link’s chest stutters as he fights to keep his breathing calm. 

It would have killed him already, dragged him under to drown if that was its intension. Whatever **it** is. 

Something distinctly hand-shaped with a sharp claw at the end of each finger drags along the backs of his thighs. Link’s shoulders hunch up around his twitching ears, and a tiny squeal curls out of his throat. It’s not too late for that drowning idea, apparently. Link squeezes his eyes shut, waiting for the creature to grab him and pull him down into the deep. He won’t look while dying, won’t stare into bottomless eyes and watch hundreds of teeth reach for him in the dark. But as Link bobs along deeper into the lake, he stays afloat. The curious hand that had grazed along his thighs drifts higher, and the points of its claws poke through his shirt along his stomach. Link tucks his arms closer to his body to avoid touching anything. Another hand joins in, and they grab at his hips that peek above his ill-fitting pants. The creature pushes him even farther away from the shore, but Link can’t coax enough courage in himself to turn around and watch the shore dwindle to nothing. There’s a fair sized island in the middle of the lake, aptly named Hylia Island, and he’s actually closer to that than the shore. The gentle pushing stops, but his momentum carries him a bit more forward. Hands grip him again, this time around the outside of his thighs. Water laps over his chin and into his mouth. Link quickly sputters and spits it out, mixing more of his blood in the water. He holds his breath when the clawed hands around his thighs tighten, sure that he’s about to go under. 

“Mmm, you’re bleeding…” 

A mellow, male voice rises from all around him, but Link knows there’s no one else here. They’d be yelling at him for swimming in the lake, not pointing out his injuries. The voice hums again while the hands on him slip down over his pants to hold him by his ankles. Death is surely near this time, and Link cranes his head up to get his chin out of the water. He sucks in air like every breath will be his last. Out the corner of his eye, he spots something red and huge waving back and forth beneath the surface. It looks like a tail fin of a fish, but it’s bigger than any fish he’s ever seen. If that tail and the hands holding him steady belong to the same creature… Link shivers harder in the water while trying to avoid thinking about how big this thing is. Certainly longer than he is tall. The hands around his ankles tighten for a split second, making Link’s heart skip a beat. But instead of dragging him down, the hands fall away, and the tips of the claws dance on the soles of his feet. 

Sputtering, Link flails in the water as the creature tickles him. He can’t even worry about accidentally kicking the monster, because his panicked brain hadn’t accounted for playful tickling! Link yells and splashes as the creature grabs him by an ankle so that he can’t get away, claws still tripping up and down his tiny foot. Link slaps the surface of the water and yells to the heavens. The voice that had spoken to him before bubbles up from the lake in a deep chuckle. The claws stop their torture only for a cold jet of water to ghost over the arch of his captured foot. Link almost smacks his face into the water, just so that he can yell down at the creature holding him. He kicks feebly, gasping for breath, and the creature finally lets him go. Link draws his legs up and floats on his back, trying to keep all his sensitive parts out of reach. 

The voice floats up by his blushing ears. 

“Perfect. No more tears, young one. They make the water taste terrible.” 

Link isn’t sure how a few tears could possibly change the taste of all this water, but he isn’t in the mood to argue. Breathless, he pants while floating. The hands are back, raking their claws down his spine through his shirt. The current of the creature swimming around him sends him bobbing in a different direction all the time, keeping him in deep water and out of reach of land. His hair that isn’t caught in its tie floats around his head and sticks to his face when a mini wave pushes it there. Link’s shoulders tense up again when claws skitter over the back of his neck and slips into his hair. He bites back a noise as the creature steals his little tie, setting his hair to halo around him. The hum rises out of the lake again as the claws comb through his hair, tugging on it lightly until Link grunts. 

“Strange, most Hylians would be screaming for their lives about now.” 

This time the voice is directly in his ear, but Link refuses to look in that direction. He can’t fathom what the creature looks like, and he’d rather not know—if he lets Link live. Link swallows hard when he catches the sight of movement out the corner of his eye. The out of focus blob might be one of the hands reaching out of the water to comb his bangs off his forehead. Water drips off the hand to splash on his face, and Link squeezes his eyes shut. His brain fills with the image that the hand will drag him down, claws sinking into the side of his head. He’s still waiting for the creature to drown him. What else could he possibly want? Link blows out a tense breath through the tight o of his lips when the hand dips back beneath the water. They don’t leave him, still content with caressing up and down his back, but at least they’d spared him for now. Link flinches as he floats when the hands slip under his shirt to touch his skin directly. He’d expected rough scales, maybe even something like sandpaper. But the skin is soft and smooth, the same temperature as the water. He barely notices the caress except for the claws that follow, scratching him lightly. The monster must be floating directly under him, Link realizes, probably mirroring him. His theory is confirmed when the hands appear again, fingers curling over his hips that break the surface of the water. Link can’t crane his head up to look, since the rest of him will just sink out of balance, but the digits squeezing his hipbones are huge. Powerful.

“Not one for conversation, hmm?” 

Link scowls to the heavens and fights the hands holding him. They let him go without any hesitation. Link doesn’t spare that a thought and sucks in a deep breath. Kicking, he lifts his body higher in the water only to let himself sink down. Eyes pinched shut, Link faces where the monster had been and signs his words with exaggerated movements. 

Can’t speak. 

He yelps when the hands grab him by the hips again. Now the monster will drown him, surely! But no, they pop back up to the surface, and Link’s tiny hands slam against a wide, muscled chest before the monster disappears below him again. Scooping water out of his eyes, Link treads water as he whips his head around, trying to figure out where he went. The chest he’d hit hadn’t given an inch under his hands. He could have sworn he heard a chuckle when his pitiful blows had connected, but he’s also sure he’s losing his mind. Heart racing again, Link peers into the black water around him, trying to make out any part of the monster. However, he can’t see clearly below his chest. The rest of him sinks into the darkness. The current that had dragged him out here whips at his back, spinning him around 180 degrees. Hands settle on the lower part of his thighs, steadying him. 

“That does explain the lack of begging for your life.” The voice laughs underwater, sending a jet of water to curl around his navel. Link sputters, imaging his head must be at that level, too. “I can see your hands this way. Please, continue.” 

Link’s fingers curl up as he grasps for what to sign. He’s blown away that the monster had understood him. Most Hylians don’t, which puts a large target on his back amongst the children. Flexing his numb fingers in the water, Link settles on an easy question. 

What do you want? 

Bubbles break the water’s surface right under Link’s nose as the creature snorts. 

“I could ask you the same thing, young one. It was you whom was bleeding in my lake. That sort of thing attracts attention, you know.” 

Link scowls at the shimmer of red that peeks through the water as the surface ripples. 

I wanted to be alone. 

Claws prick through the material of his pants, digging into the muscle below the flesh. Link jerks in the water as he’s dragged forward. When his knees bump into something solid, he trashes a bit in the monster’s hold. But those claws sink deeper into his legs, almost enough to cut him, and Link settles down. Swallowing hard, Link tries to see what’s happening as the monster jostles his legs up, draping them along his body. Maybe his shoulders? The claws slip out of his skin, and cool palms drag up the sides of his thighs until they cup the small of his back. Link’s hands dive into the water as his buoyancy shifts, weight supported by the monster’s arms. His fingers graze along more smooth flesh. Squinting down, Link finds his pale fingers ghosting over what looks like the nose of a shark. Or at least that’s what it’d looked like in the books he’s read at The Sanctuary. There must be hands and legs and the rest of him lurking in the deep. Link isn’t sure what to make of the sleek, red body that tapers into a tail fin. What in the realms has caught him? 

The monster hums against his navel and murmurs, “I know what it’s like to be alone.” 

Link flinches with his hands softly grazing the strange, red skin. He’d felt the creature’s voice through it. A sigh musses the shirt floating above his stomach, revealing the weak spot. Link couldn’t stop the monster from tearing into him. He can’t help the terrifying, red-tinged image, even though the creature has been nothing but playful and curious. Link bites his lower lip and settles his hands more firmly on the crest he’s avoided touching this whole time. Another sigh sends his shirt swirling in the water, and the monster leans close enough to press his face into his belly. Link’s heart skips a beat as the monster holds on to him, hands fisting in the dip of his spine. He almost wants to...comfort the poor thing. But before he can, the monster hums against his stomach and untangles them. 

“Back to the shore with you.” 

He pushes Link gently away before a wave rises up out of nowhere and carries him back to shore. Link flails a bit in the surf and winds up on his back on the sand. He spins as the wave recedes and comes to a stop with his head pointed to the lake. Upside down, he stares at the spot where he’d been a few seconds ago. There’s no sign of the creature—no splash, no voice. Link rolls over with a groan and scratches sand out of his hair. He dunks himself long enough to try and run the pesky grains out of his clothes before dragging his soaked body back to the shore. He stands on two feet again, shivering and cold. But still as he peers into the black water, there’s no sign of anything. Link sniffs hard to stop his nose from running before he stomps up the shore to return home. 

- 

There are fine, red scratches on his thighs when Link wakes in the morning. He drags his fingertips over them, mimicking the spread and pressure of claws. Waking up earlier than everyone despite his late night gives him time to investigate, but he still makes himself scarce after sunrise. Link takes the long way around back to Lake Hylia, intent on figuring out what in the realms happened last night. He hadn’t dreamt it all. The monster’s claw marks are evident of that much. And there’s still sand in his hair from his tumble on the beach. The shore he’d started from is too open, too visible from the road. So, Link tiptoes his way around the rocky shore until some bushes and a few wimpy trees give him cover. He clings to a black rock while staring into the water, searching for a lost fishhook or a sharp shell. He finds the first glimmering under the bright, dawn sun. Snatching the silvery thing from the sand, Link swallows hard before pricking his finger and sending a drop or two of blood into the water. It’s what had attracted him—the monster—the first time. 

Link sticks his index finger in his mouth to lick at the little cut until it stops bleeding. The waters are choppy this morning, pushed and churned by a stiff breeze. Link doesn’t fancy a dip this time. He’s shivering without being soaked. He hugs himself on the rock and blinks down at the water. Little fish—perhaps baby Hyrule Bass—stay close to the rocks around him. As he watches them bump around each other, they all freeze up at once and dive for the little safe spots between the rocks. Link cranes his head farther over the lake to see where they’ve gone. What scared them off? Link shrugs and lifts his head back up to stare at the lake. He catches a glimpse of the speedy, growing wave hurling right towards him at the last second. 

Twisting at the hip, Link scrambles for land, but it’s already too late. The wave snatches him by the ankles and drags him into the water. It’s much deeper here than at the sand shore, and he loses footing immediately. It wouldn’t have mattered anyway, because the wave has a power of its own and wraps around Link’s flailing body to pull him under, sending him kicking and clawing to the deep waters again. The wave forces him down below the surface, and once it lets him go, he floats in the blackness just trying to calm his heart. There’s nothing in front of him, or at least nothing close enough for him to see. This part of the lake is in the shadow of the hill that forms the valley. The waters are still thick and frigid from the chilly night. A flash of red appears out of the gloom, and Link squeezes his eyes shut. His lungs burn as he runs out of air, but he can’t stop his heart from thundering. 

A clawed hand grabs his as it floats. How he’s not risen to the surface yet boggles the mind, but then again he’s dizzy from holding his breath. It’s anyone’s guess. Link’s shoulders rise up around his ears as water displaces in front of him. Something big swims near him, kicking to keep them under. The chuckle from last night curls in his twitching ears before the hand that has his pulls him closer. Link bumps into a firm body and grits his teeth as his lungs cry out. The monster urges his arm up, and a mouth worries at the cut in his finger until it bleeds again. Link slaps his other hand over his mouth to keep from yelling. Sharp teeth—numerous and in rows more than a Hylian has—carefully prick at his finger as a tongue laps at the blood that beads up. It’s rough and long, unlike his in every possible way. Link’s hand over his mouth squeezes around his jaw until his knuckles turn white. The hum vibrates through the water again, and then hands grab him under his arms and drag him to the surface. When his head breaks through, Link nearly chokes as he sucks down air. 

A body, wide and powerful, bobs behind him. Link can’t wipe water out of his eyes fast enough to see anything. An arm curls around his waist while the other rises out of the water. It covers his eyes. Link’s fingernails sink into the arm around him, and he thinks for a second to struggle. But the same lips that had worried at his cut brush along his sensitive ear, and those teeth aren’t far behind. Like the fish at the shore, Link freezes in the monster’s arms. When he opens his eyes, nothing but darkness greets him. The hand across his face is chilly like the water, and Link shivers as he and the lake sap heat from him. 

“Don’t open your eyes, little Hylian,” the voice from last night murmurs in his ear. “You won’t like what you see.” 

Link shivers harder against the body pressed up behind him. He offers no warmth, and Link clings to the huge hand that cups his side. His chin quivers as he tries to bite his lower lip—anything to stop his teeth from chattering. The hand covering his eyes falls away only to squeeze his jaw. Link grunts and tries to twist his head away, but the fingers digging into him just sink deeper until it hurts. The hand around his jaw urges his head back, exposing his throat. He can’t confirm that the monster is watching him, since his advice for Link not to open his eyes seems like a great idea. Link swallows hard under the hand that has his jaw, and he shudders when the grip tightens further. 

“Fascinating,” the monster breathes into his ear. It flicks, and those lips grin against the shell. “Mmm, and what exactly brought you back to the lake so soon, my dear? You must have wanted to see me again. What use was your blood otherwise?” 

Link’s hands are free, and the creature must be able to see down the line of his shivering body. Hands shaking, Link unhooks his nails from the monster’s arm long enough to sign one word. 

Curious. 

The monster’s arm around his waist tightens, squeezing out all the space between their bodies. Link whimpers and tries to twist his head away, but the hold on his jaw is firm. Link’s hands sink back into the water to scramble at the arm holding him. The monster tilts his head to the left, exposing the side of his throat. He keeps to the ear he had whispered into, nuzzling his face against the twitching shell. Link’s feet kick feebly as breath excites the hairs on the back of his neck. Link barely moves them in the water, too weak compared to the power of the creature holding him. Lips tickling his ear hum and nuzzle him again, and Link shivers at the drag of teeth along the lobe. Normally there’d be an earring through it, but he’d forgotten it this morning. 

“Curious, hmm? First you wanted to be alone, and now you’re curious. What’s the truth, little one?” 

Link’s eyebrows come together as he bites his lower lip harder. He hadn’t meant to come off like that! He slaps his numb hands against the monster’s arm, trying to gain his attention. The grin pressed to his ear vanishes, but the lips remain. Link sucks in a deep breath to calm his heart before signing the truth. 

You’re lonely. 

The monster freezes against his back, and all playfulness ceases. Worried he’s angered him, Link scrambles to add, Me too. 

The hand at his jaw slips down to lie heavily on his collarbones, and Link sags in the monster’s hold. His head flops on the wide chest behind him. The sun is a little higher now, and the light through his eyelids almost hurts. While he’s dazed in the monster’s arms, their balance shifts, and Link lies on his back supported by the firm body that had held him. The creature is large enough to keep Link completely out of the water, and he even steers them into a sunny spot on the lake. Link keeps his eyes shut as he reaches up with numb fingers to push wet hair off his face. Unsure of what to do with his arms, Link rests them by his sides and curls his hands up on his stomach. A heavy arm lifts from the water and curls around Link’s waist, covering his tiny hands and flattening them to his navel. The monster sighs in his ear, sound full of melancholy. 

“Might I have your name, little Hylian?” 

Link squirms a hand out from the monster’s and spells his name. He cranes his arm higher than he normally would, to make sure he can see the letters. 

“Link, hmm?” Air rushes past his ear, and Link can’t stop it from twitching. The chest floating under him jumps with a chuckle. “And where might you come from?” 

He’s made up a symbol that means The Sanctuary, but he doubts the monster will understand. Spelling it out always works. 

“Ah, I see. Are you not afraid of me, then? Do you not know who I am?” 

Link shrugs and rests his hand back on his stomach. The monster is quick to snatch it up and cover it like he had before. Water trickles around them as the creature keeps them steady in the path of the sun. Link is thankful for that, since he’s still shivering every now and then from the frigid water. He could fall asleep like this if it weren’t for the mysterious, giant creature holding him, able to kill him at any second. Link holds fast to the idea that he would have already, would have last night even if he were the type to play with his food. Link blushes at that and kicks those thoughts away before they can turn into something else. He can’t mistake the tender way the monster holds him, even if no one has held him before. Link allows it partially out of curiosity, partially because he’d probably drown trying to get away. Even if the monster let him go, he’d never make it back to shore. Link shivers and yanks his hand back and taps the monster’s wrist. 

“Yes?” 

N-A-M-E 

“My name? Oh, well, it’s been a long time since…” The soft trickle of water fills the silence, and Link pokes his hand when the after the moment stretches on for too long. Link rests his hand there, and the monster is quick to capture it again. “You Hylians have given me many names over the years, but I did always like one. Please, call me Sidon.” 

Link hums and relaxes with the name in mind. Sidon. Death seems even less likely now that the monster has a name. The hand still covering his eyes shifts, dragging up his forehead to pet at his hair. It’s drying out in the sun, but it won’t be soft like earlier on the shore. He’d taken a quick bath last night to rid himself of lake water and sand, and he guesses he’ll have to take another once he leaves. A cloud passes overhead, blocking out the sun from blaring down on Link’s closed eyes. He doesn’t bother opening them. Sitting up enough to sneak a peek at Sidon would unbalance them floating in the water, and he’d know Link looked. He already knows Sidon has monstrous hands and sharp claws. There will probably be more marks on him when he climbs out later. He can’t forget about all those teeth, too. While he sweats recalling how many there are, how sharp they are, Sidon never stops petting his hair. 

“Are you falling asleep on me, little Link?" 

Link shakes his head, even though the thought is tempting. At least no one could throw spiders or mice on him out here. But Sidon doesn’t need to know that. It is easier to relax on top of him as the sun rises higher in the sky. While they float, they suck up the sun’s heat—Sidon more so than him. A deep breath under him shifts Link up, and he nearly rolls into the water. But Sidon’s arm around his waist is secure. His fingertips drag along the back of Link’s hands. The giant hand in his hair as grown bored, and Sidon returns it to the water to steer them on the surface. Link shakes his head to disturb his flat hair before settling back on Sidon’s chest. A grumble under him disturbs Link’s lounging about, and the water sloshes around them as Sidon moves them. 

“It's too difficult to talk to you like this. Hang on.” 

They take off with just a wave of Sidon’s arm and his feet kicking softly so he doesn't splash them. Link clings to the arm around his waist as he marvels at how fast Sidon is with just simple movements. The sloshing of the waves lapping at a sandy shore draws nearer. Link seriously doubts Sidon has brought them back to the beach from last night. No, they're probably in the middle of the lake now, on Hylia Island. They slam to a halt as Sidon’s body drags on the sand, and he sits up under them. The water comes up to Link’s navel when he sits between Sidon’s legs. With the water so shallow here, it’s much warmer than where they were. Facing away though, this isn't any better than him lying on top of Sidon. So with a scoff, Link flips around to straddle his thighs. It's a bold move, bolder than he's used to, but this is the monster that sucked blood off his finger just earlier. Link digs a grave for caution and buries it while bracing his hands on Sidon’s chest. There's a slick sound, like someone flicking water over a comb. Link frowns and drags a hand down to where he thinks the sound is coming from. But Sidon snatches his wrist and places it firmly back on his chest. 

“I'd rather you not stick your fingers in my gills, please.” 

Sidon's tone is like a stone wall, and Link doesn't challenge it. Once Sidon releases him, both of his giant hands fall to Link’s hips, anchoring the Hylian in his lap. Link is curious about what Sidon looks like, how the tail and crest he'd seen last night tie into him having a face. He'd felt it pressed to his stomach last night, so he knows it's all there. Link lifts a hesitant hand up from Sidon’s chest and bumps into his chin. Link traces the line of his strong jaw and adds up the shapes in his head. Sidon has a rather aristocratic face, almost Hylian whereas Link had imagined the square jaw of something more...beast like? Trying to imagine where Sidon's eyes might be, Link’s fingertips trip over his cheek and pass the midline of his face. The texture of his skin changes where a nose would be, and Link detours to follow it up. His wandering fingers bump into the bottom curve of the crest he'd seen and pet last night. A grumble from Sidon’s chest tickles his fingers, and the arms around him squeeze him tighter. 

“Mind that part. It's sensitive.” 

That means payback for Sidon touching his ears, to be honest. Link flattens his hand along the rising slope of Sidon’s crest, heel of his palm between Sidon’s eyes and his fingers almost reaching the upper curve. Sidon hums a warning before craning his head away to disconnect them. Snorting, Link wraps his arms around Sidon’s neck and finds out just how long it is. His hands seem to go on forever as he follows the regal column of Sidon’s neck, up to the back of his head. The tail starts here and stretches past Link’s reach. He tries to feel as much as he can, fingers tripping over small fins that stick out along the side of the tail fin. There are longer ones draped on either side of Sidon’s face, almost like the locks of hair in front of Link’s ears. Link jumps when his cheek brushes Sidon’s face. His lips—the bottom fuller than the top—grin slowly against Link’s cheek. Link reclines far enough to put some space between them. Sidon’s breath still ghosts across his face, but they're not touching anymore. Link rests a hand on Sidon’s broad shoulder for balance as he careful lifts the other to touch down on Sidon’s grinning mouth. 

“Curious you are indeed, young Link.” 

His murmured words vibrate across Link's fingertips, and the intimate caress of them coaxes another shiver out of Link. Sidon sits forward, and Link has to digs his knees into the sand below them to keep his balance. The hands at his hips squeeze him, thumbs tipped with a claw like the rest brushing over the jut of his bones. Those hands jerk him forward until their bellies touch, and the only thing keeping their chests apart is Link’s hand scrambling at Sidon’s shoulder. Sidon moving him around with such ease reminds Link just how much larger Sidon is, how unlike he is from Hylians. Such power sends a little shiver up Link’s spine, and Sidon’s fingers dig in along the dip in his back to feel him shake. Link pinches his eyes shut even tighter as the urge to open them and look at Sidon increases. The grin under his fingers and the breath fogging up the tiny space between them is almost too much temptation. Sidon hums under his touch before speaking, his voice dipping lower than usual.

“What color are your eyes?” 

The question throws Link for a loop, and he drops his hand to spell it out. He mouths “blue” as well, in case Sidon isn't watching his fingers. Link jumps when their lips brush, and a tiny whine slips out of him. Sidon has a huge hand at the back of his head in a flash. His palm reels Link in, sealing their lips together and holding Link’s head still. Sidon’s fingers dig into the base of his skull, telling him to tilt his head correctly or else. The barest prick of claws through his hair is enough to get Link to obey. Both hands scratch at Sidon’s chest, the only sign of resistance he gives. It's a fight born out of principal, because he could easily just bite Sidon's tongue instead. Link’s jaw aches at how he has to open wide, mouth crammed with a rough, lively tongue. Link whines for breath around the squirming thing, and Sidon yanks them apart by his hair. As Link pants, that devilish tongue drags across his bottom lip, threatening to dive back into his mouth. Link presses the back of his head firmly to Sidon’s palm just to put some space between them. The other arm still holding his hip squeezes hard enough to leave bruises. Link knows he'll have to hide them for the next few days. Link whimpers when teeth nibble along his jaw, drawing his attention away from how his bones grind in Sidon's hands. 

“Curiosity satisfied, then?” 

The question is thrown at him like a punch, like Link had allowed all this just for thrills. Link drags a hand up between them again and finds Sidon’s mouth twisted into a snarl. The expression weakens under Link’s gentle touch, and Link uses Sidon's momentary confusion to close the distance between them and kiss him. It's much more gentle this time with Link's lips pressed softly to Sidon’s instead of Sidon prying his mouth open. Some of Sidon's fury slips from his lips, and he relaxes his grip on Link's hair. Link hums in thanks and tilts his head the other way, testing out the difference. There's not one so long as he avoids Sidon’s crest. Their different heights help him with that. Still, when he gets a bit too rough and frantic sliding their lips together, Sidon guides him by his hair to stillness, just to enjoy their skin touching. They part at last, and it's Sidon’s turn to pet at Link’s cheek. He's glad Sidon can't tell how much he misses his powerful hand twisting and pulling on his hair. 

“Forgive me,” Sidon murmurs barely above a whisper, “if I hurt you. You are...an enigma, Link.” 

Link huffs and darts forward to kiss Sidon again. There's nothing to it, just a kiss to prove that he can. Sidon’s chest shakes under Link's hands as he chuckles. 

“Fearless.” 

Link shakes his head and circles his arms around Sidon’s neck again. He's far from fearless. Fear of his bleak and unknown future is what drove him to the lake. He might not believe in the furious god, but in the off chance he exists, Link had assumed his death would be quick. Fear dragged him from bed this morning to tempt Sidon into forgetting his moment of mercy last night and killing him like Link thought he would. Sidon must sense his souring mood, because his hand dives back into Link’s hair as he holds the somber Hylian to his neck. Link is thankful that Sidon doesn't press him for words. It's also nice that his gills aren't right at his neck, since Link enjoys resting his head here. Link presses his eyes to Sidon’s throat and lets himself be held. 

Sidon sighs in his ear before saying, “You should get back. Your caretaker will notice you’re gone.” He blows air in Link’s ear just to make him squirm. “You wouldn’t want to be punished for being out of bounds, would you?” 

There’s a grin in his voice, but Link knows he’s serious. He’s been caught wandering around before, and the memory is faded for a reason. He doesn’t like to think about it. Sidon urges him back with a little tug on his hair and pecks a sweet kiss on his lips. When Link tries to lean in for more, to prolong the inevitable, a wave sweeps Link from Sidon’s arms and carries him away. It keeps his head above water this time and spins him around to face the shore. Link rubs his dry eyes and watches the shore rush closer and closer. The wave slows once the water is shin deep on Link, and it breaks around him as he stands. The wave dissolves with a fizzle, as if it were never there in the first place. When Link tosses a glance over his shoulder towards Hylia Island, there’s no sign of anyone. Again. Sighing, Link drags his feet through the sand and sneaks his way back to The Sanctuary. He manages another bath before anyone finds him. The bruise on his hip—perfect finger marks—is questioned immediately. Link claims to have fallen out of a tree, and Lady Seres believes him with a scoff.  
  
“You’ll never become anything acting like a little wild boy! Head always in the clouds…” 


	2. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you hadn't noticed, this is now three parts, because I couldn't control myself lol. Uhhh minor warning for more mentions of abuse towards Link (from the other boys, again). Nothing graphic. Also that rough sex tag comes into effect now lol. Link gets it good lol. The thrilling conclusion in a week!
> 
> If I could interest you in a super sad Ganon/Link, end game Sidon/Link story, please give my fic "You're Beautiful" a try. There's a sequel already in the making, with lots of sad Link, because I like cute boys suffering lol. 
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

[2]

Link keeps low for a week after that. There’s a blood moon coming up soon. He’d rather not be on Lady Seres’ bad side when decision time comes—decision on who will be sacrificed to their angry god to make the blood moon go away, of course. Link rolls his eyes while stripping down in the pale moonlight. The idea that sacrificing one of them—all supposedly virgins, not true—to appease the lake god is asinine at best. Link tucks his clothes into the v of two tree branches and stomps angrily into the lake. The back of his head is tender from a few rocks thrown at him, and he’s still seething from Lady Seres’ taunt about him being worthless. Link throws his anguish into the lake, kicking and throwing his arms around to work it out. Eventually, he loses his footing and tips backwards into the water. He’s deep enough to avoid smacking his head on the shore, but when he floats back to the surface, he almost wishes he had. The fight drains out of him with one more slap. Waves push him closer to the shore until a hand snags his ankle and drags him out. Link doesn’t even struggle until Sidon ends up in front of him, cupping the tender spot on the back of his head.

Link hisses at his touch, and Sidon yanks his hand away.

“Did I scare you?”

Grimacing, Link sinks his feet into the water and searches for Sidon’s chest with a hand. He finds Sidon, and his monstrous hands hold Link’s shoulders to steady him. With enough space between them to sign, Link explains.

Hurt.

“On your head?” Sidon’s claws brush over his hair, and Link sinks down to his chin to avoid him touching the spot again. When he’s sure Sidon won’t come after him, Link kicks himself back up. “Who hurt you?”

Link just shakes his head, because it doesn’t matter. What would telling Sidon accomplish? Instead, Link kicks himself closer until he can wrap his arms around Sidon’s neck. His thick arms accept Link without hesitation, and Link cements his hold on Sidon further by wrapping his legs around Sidon’s waist. Sidon chuckles in his ear and pokes his legs lower.

“You’re on my gills, Link.”

He hums in Sidon’s neck and hugs him lower—above the fins flapping at his hips, but below where he’d been. They glide through the lake, but Link doesn’t feel they’ve gone far. He peeks an eye open and is happy to see they haven’t gone far at all. The water might come up to his shoulders, and they’re still center to the shore. Under the cover of night, they don’t need to hide farther out or near the rocks. Link drops his legs and finds the sand, kicking some up with his toes. He still hangs around Sidon’s neck, and Sidon drags a large hand up and down his back. The other wraps around him, covering the bruises he’d made a week ago. They’re yellow and green around the edges already. Link wiggles and grows restless as the events and the hurt from the past few days weigh down on him. When Sidon’s breath ghosts over his mouth, Link cranes up to kiss whatever he can reach. It's Sidon’s chin, not what he'd wanted. Link kisses around and higher, wishing Sidon would cooperate and kiss him. At the first graze of their lips, Sidon does just that and bends in the water so that Link can have him.

Link’s fingers dig into his back as they kiss. Link tilts his head to offer his mouth to Sidon, groaning and begging with his simple noises for Sidon to hurry up. This is better that going home, better than thinking about what he'll do once Lady Seres tells him to leave. Kissing Sidon and rubbing on him is distracting enough for Link to put that all aside. Sidon’s hands dip down his back and paw at his ass. Link yelps into a deep kiss—Sidon’s tongue darting between his lips over and over—and arches his hips to feel those claws prick at his skin. Sidon hauls him closer until they're touching all along their fronts. Moaning, Link fights for purchase in the sand to grind his erection against Sidon's smooth skin. He's thankful that he'd removed his clothes, rather than soak them when Sidon inevitably dragged him into the water. Sidon's hands on his ass squeeze and keep him flush with his torso, finally giving Link the friction he'd wanted. He yanks his mouth away, gasping into the night, and shoves his hands between them to beg Sidon for more.

Touch me.

Sidon growls against his mouth and kicks them through the water. Link clings to him, terrified that maybe he'd read this all wrong. His feet drag through the sand, and the water level on his body continues to drop as they head towards shore, and Link is sure he's about to be dumped on the sand. Once it dips below his chest, still covering his navel, Sidon stops and forces Link to stand with a brutal grip on his hips.

“Try not to fall over and drown,” he says pleasantly before splashing into the water in front of Link.

Link doesn't have a second to wonder why before teeth sink into his inner thigh. Link’s eyes fly open as he throws his head back. Sidon doesn't stop with just one bite. He pets Link’s thighs part and follows the narrowing v with his mouth, drawing up blood on Link’s skin before licking it away. Some must mix with the water surrounding them, but Sidon gets most of it. He chuckles under water, sending a plume of bubbles to burst on the surface. Worst of all, with his head between Link's thighs, Link feels his chuckle through his skin. Link stares into the black water and makes out the shape of Sidon’s head and tail trailing off in front of him. It’s too dark to see much else. Link sways on his weak ankles and sticks his hands out in front of him on instinct. The moment Link's hands come to rest gently on Sidon’s crest, he bites Link harder than before. The shock of pain zips directly to his cock, which is straining and bobbing in the water. Sidon release a hip to smooth his palm along the underside of it, flicking his fingertips through the mess at the tip. It all mixes in with the lake, and Link can't imagine how overstimulating this must be for Sidon. He hums again between Link’s thighs, mouth closer to his cock this time. Link tries not to place any weight in his hands so that he doesn't push on Sidon’s head. But at the first lap of rough, warm tongue on his shaft, Link loses all control.

Sidon has to dig his claws into Link's side to keep him standing up. Below the water, his knees turn to jelly as Sidon laps at him and drags his foreskin down with his lips. Too young to have any sort of control, Link groans at the tight curl of heat that's about to explode behind his navel. Link scrambles at Sidon’s crest, trying to tell him. But a curious finger is tracing and rubbing between his cheeks, pressing hard against his hole before popping into him, and Link’s warning is worthless. His nails dig into soft flesh and he bucks forward against Sidon’s mouth as he comes. Afterwards, he's certain the only way he didn't fall over was Sidon’s claws in his side. Sidon hums against his erection as his come mixes with the water. Once Link is through the initial, powerful waves of his orgasm, Sidon slips his finger free and drags Link back to deeper water. The poor Hylian is boneless in his arms, shaking softly when Sidon gathers him up with his arms curling around Link’s legs. Link has enough brain power left to wrap his arms around Sidon’s neck as they drift around the lake.

“There should be a warm spring across the lake. Shall I take us there?”

Link nods and wonders when he'd shut his eyes. Oh, probably when there was no point in keeping them open, because his vision had blacked out. Link grunts as Sidon’s powerful movements disturb the new cuts on his thighs. He must still bleed from them a little bit, because Sidon's chest rumbles along his front. Link drags his cheek on Sidon's shoulder and bites him back. Sidon doesn't even miss a flick of his fins, just chuckles and holds Link tighter as they fly through the water. The temperature changes, closer to tepid bath water, and Link eventually stops shivering. Sidon adjusts him in his arms and touches down on something solid beneath the surface. Link scratches the bottom of his foot on a rocky outcrop, so he assumes Sidon is sitting on it. Sidon yanks him in the water until Link straddles his lap, facing each other. Worming a hand between them, Sidon tilts Link's face up by his chin and presses a firm kiss to his lips. Link’s heart stutters at how Sidon drags him around, moves his body where he wants it. When Sidon swoops in again, his tongue drags across the seam of Link’s lips, and Link opens without trying to kiss Sidon. The graze of their lips only comes after he's moaning around that slippery, awful tongue. It's stuffed in his mouth again, thrusting against his and tracing the soft inside of his lips. Link scratches Sidon’s chest, begging for air, and they part with a wet gasp.

“You are insatiable,” Sidon murmurs against his lips. A hand wiggles between them, Sidon’s long fingers petting at his cock. “Are you already hard again?”

Link slams his forehead against Sidon’s shoulder and bites him again. He can’t help it! He gets hard for no reason most of the time! But with Sidon pressed firmly against him, ravaging his mouth like Sidon owns him… How can he not be hard again? Still, an orgasm is an orgasm, and his cock is too sensitive for Sidon to be stroking him like that. Smooth palm slipping up and down his length, the tight circle of his thumb and index finger dragging the foreskin down. Link jumps at every brush of Sidon’s thumb over the head, still buzzing from coming moments ago. Link just buries his teeth in Sidon’s skin rather than smack his hand away. He’s still blown away by how hard he’d come. Was it just because it was Sidon that had drug it out of him? He’s never had the curiosity to stick a finger in his ass… Maybe that was it? Link jumps at the gentle caress to his hole, as if Sidon had read his mind. Link throws his legs wider open and buries a moan in Sidon’s skin. Sidon’s lips and teeth are at his ear in a second, roughing the skin up until it’s bright red. Link releases his hold on Sidon’s shoulder, intent on grumbling at him, but Sidon’s mouth is on his before he can even start.

Mouth stuffed again, Link’s moan can’t even make it past his lips as Sidon presses harder and harder on his entrance. Link scrambles at his chest, scared that somehow Sidon has forgotten about his own claws. He’d overlooked it before, too caught up in his orgasm pile driving into him. But he’s too busy trying to breathe through his nose while not choking on Sidon’s tongue to actually give form to that concern. Hands shaking, Link drops one to scratch at Sidon’s wrist, trying to get him to stop. Link squirms in Sidon’s lap and tugs at his wrist when the pressure and rubbing doesn’t stop. It’s making his blood run hotter than ever before, but Link can’t get the image of Sidon’s claws out of his mind. They part with a hum from Sidon and a cough from Link, and he never gives up his frantic pawing. Sidon leans forward to nuzzle his red, drooping ear before nipping at it.

“Mmm, fine. But this will hurt a bit.”

Sidon yanks him lower in his lap, and something thin and oily slips between his cheeks. Link yelps and tries to shift away, but Sidon’s grip grinds his hipbones.

“Stay still, my little Link,” Sidon grunts in his ear. “You had your fun. It’s my turn, now.”

Link buries his face in Sidon’s chest as whatever prods at his hole slips through like he isn’t clenching every muscle in his body. Sidon pets his back with a hand while keeping him anchored with the other. Link grinds his teeth as more curls inside him. It starts off smaller than Sidon’s finger, which he’s already felt, but gradually widens until it string. Link whimpers pitifully, petting at Sidon’s skin to try and appease him. Sidon sighs above him and relents, just allowing whatever has pushed inside him to rest, allowing him to grow used to the stretch. The same oiliness drags along Link’s inner thigh, and Link flinches in Sidon’s lap again. Even a sneak peek into the black water between their bodies can’t reveal what’s thrusting inside him but is also somehow crawling closer to his cock? Sidon grumbles and yanks one of Link’s hands down to his thigh, fingers brushing over the curious thing twitching on his skin.

“There’s no need for all this fuss.” Sidon wraps Link’s hand around the squirming thing and they give it a squeeze together. “I’m different from you Hylians in most cases, why would my cocks be like yours?”

Link sputters at how plainly he says that. Cocks? As in more than one? Apparently so, because the one inside him thrusts forward, forcing Link to accept more girth. He rocks in Sidon’s lap, hand spasming around its twin in his hand. The cock slips from his hand, made easy by its oily lubricant and the water, and resumes its wiggling trip towards Link’s prick. Link bows his back to stay in Sidon’s lap so that he can press his burning cheek to his chest. Sidon’s hand that had grabbed his makes a watery path up his back and to the nape of his neck. Due to Link’s injury, he doesn’t grab at Link’s hair like they both want him to. Instead, he digs his fingers into the sides of Link’s throat and holds him still. It’s not enough to hurt or choke him. The thought sends a jolt to his prick, though, and Link knows he’s probably gushing into the water. Link shudders hard as more cock bullies into him, thrusting in and out to spear him open on the thickest part. The other finally wraps around his straining cock, jerking him off like a hand would. Link can’t even flinch, because Sidon’s grip on his neck keeps him still.

Every twist and jab into Link rips a whimper out of him. He expects Sidon’s movements to roughen the longer they go on, but the water doesn’t seem to impact the oily coating over his cocks. And it never wears off, just covers Link’s ass and walls until he’s a slippery mess. The dick wrapped around his doesn’t seem to tire, either. It teases him just as much as Sidon’s hand did—girth squeezing him while the thin tip plays with his foreskin. Link bucks into the tight grip of it and nearly cries when Sidon’s cocks throb at the same time. The one inside him swells larger than before. Link sees white spots behind his eyelids as the pressure becomes too much on the sensitive spot Sidon had touched before. It’s a rush to be this full, difficult to believe that his body can take it all. Sidon chuckles above him as Link shakes and babbles while riding him.

“Mmm, sweet Link, I said this will hurt…”

Sidon somehow feeds more length into him, and it does hurt then. Something rough and firm at the base of his cock grips Link’s rim and stop all movement. When Link tries to shift away it’s almost like claws ripping at him. He cowers and presses his sweaty forehead to Sidon’s chest, frantic and going mad with the sensation. What in the realms is that? Like Sidon spearing him open without any preparing didn’t hurt enough! Link claws at Sidon’s chest, demanding an answer. All it takes is Sidon grinding into him, forcing those hot points of pain harder into his body, and Link sags bonelessly on him.

“Yes, that does hurt, I bet.” Sidon pets his hair, mindful of the tender area at the back of his head. “They’re barbs meant to help me stay inside a female while mating with her. They serve the same purpose here. So don’t move while I come in you.”

There’s lake water, tears, and drool on Sidon’s chest, but neither of them mind. Link rubs his burning cheek into it all and whines, desperate for Sidon to come like he said. At a gentle caress under his chin, Link pinches his eyes even tighter and follows Sidon’s guiding hand. His mouth is open before Sidon even kisses him, and he moans long and loud when Sidon’s tongue slips over his lips. Sidon rocks into him just to feel Link’s moans cut to whimpers and even a sob. He takes that as Link begging for mercy and settles for kissing him breathless. Link paws at his chest while trying not to move. His moans pour out of him when Sidon angles his head back by his neck and takes a few moments just to lick into his open mouth. Link almost opens his eyes to put an image to the licking and growling. But as his eyes flutter, Sidon squeezes the back of his neck. And that hurts.

Sidon nips at his tender, lower lip before muttering against it, “Ah ah, no peeking.”

The heat is rising in his head, and Link worries he’ll combust at any second. Despite the pain and pleasure of Sidon’s barbs digging into him, Link shifts until he can get his teeth into Sidon’s shoulder again. He bites hard, out for blood like the boys who throw rocks and other horrible things at him. Sidon’s hands fall to his hips, forcing Link’s body down farther on his cock. It’s rough and it hurts—sweet, syrupy pain that blends together with the constant pressure on his sweet spot. He hadn’t even known it was there, but with thick cock bullying against it, he knows it’s something special. Link bites harder and harder as Sidon rocks into him. His other dick, still busy stroking Link’s, turns nasty in an attempt to wring an orgams out of him. The very tip of the thin prick runs circles around his head before digging cruelly into the slit where he gushes precome. Link jerks in Sidon’s lap and screams around the flesh in his mouth. Another brutal stab has him twitching before everything behind his navel breaks and he comes.

Clenching tightly around Sidon’s barbs is even less pleasant than when they slid into him. Link’s scream through his orgasm is part pain, part pleasure. Sidon groans into his ear and finally makes them both sit still. He gives a whole body shiver under Link’s worn out body and then swells inside him. Link pries his teeth out of Sidon’s shoulder and licks sour blood off his lips. It’s awful, and the cock inside him is impossibly large, somehow bigger than before. But Sidon’s breath is hitching and his claws bite into Link’s hips with little spasms forcing them deeper. Link just sags as dead weight against his chest, waiting for him to finish coming. He peels an eye open, blinks some tears away, and stares at the smooth surface of the lake. The water is still warm around them. But Link’s heart hammering uncontrollably and forcing his overheated blood around his body almost makes the water chilly again. Cream-colored skin under him draws Link’s eye, and he blinks at the change in color of Sidon’s chest from ruby red to cream. Link slams his eye shut again when Sidon’s hands lift him up. The barbs are softer now, but the drag of his cock out is almost too much. Link sobs and scratches at Sidon’s shoulders until he’s finally sitting again. The tender caress of his hair is his reward for tolerating such a brutal first time.

“Mmm,” Sidon hums lowly in his ear, voice a jagged and weak thing around the edges. “My little Hylian, you amaze me.”

Sidon slips a hand to the back of his neck again to hold him flush and still. Link’s body twitches from the aftermath of his orgasm. He chokes on a breath and strains against Sidon’s hold when the other hand dips beneath the water to feel at his entrance. But even after an orgasm, Sidon maintains his superior strength over Link and pins the Hylian to his chest without an effort. Link pants and whimpers as smooth fingertips explore how loose he is. They dip in him, three at a time, and drag come out of him. He’s too tired to worry about Sidon’s claws, now. Instead, Link shudders at the slick feel of come leaking out of him. He sends a prayer towards the heavens that Sidon doesn’t treat him poorly now and decide to wipe his fingers on his face. It won’t be the first time he’s had someone else’s come on his cheek, but Link’s fragile heart might crumble into dust if Sidon does that. Link can’t see whether or not Sidon’s about to do that, but he turns his face away and shrinks down anyway.

Splashing next to him precedes Sidon’s claws poking gently on his flushed cheek.

“Turn your head this way. Let me look at you.”

Link does so, but his shoulders refuse to lower from around his ears. A finger curled under his chin lifts his head, and soft lips slide against his. Link hesitates to relax, sure that the punch line to this joke is about to come around. But Sidon cups his face with clean hands and presses simple kisses to his lips instead. Link can’t smell anything that could be come on Sidon’s fingers. He perks up a little and unhooks his short nails from Sidon’s chest. He’s sure Sidon’s shoulder and chest are riddled with marks, just as much as Link’s thighs are. The pain from those marks has slipped under the radar for now, since Link’s back and ass are the hotspots of agony currently. But Link sniffles through the pain and turns his face into Sidon’s caress when his thumbs pet away stray tears. He’s probably been crying this whole time.

“Are you better now?” Sidon pecks a kiss on him. “Get it all out?”

Nodding in his hands, the rest of the tension in Link’s shoulders finally slips out. He whines into Sidon’s palm and slumps forward. The scent of his blood is under Link’s nose, and his tongue darts out to lick the cuts he’d made. Sidon’s chest rises and falls with a deep breath. He pets Link’s head while the other hand cradles the small of his back. Link doesn’t know how long Sidon will tolerate his company now that they’re done. He’s sure Sidon will just usher him back to shore with his weird water magic. But in the meantime, he’ll cling to Sidon and soak up his presence and odd moments of tenderness. Life is cruel, and if he can steal away just a pinch of time where someone is kind to him, then he’ll take it. Even if walking home tonight might be a problem.

-

Whispers reach Link’s sensitive ears a few days later that the blood moon will be upon them tonight. Last night had been the first night of the full moon, not yet at its full power. It had looked rather orange when Link stayed up, debating on another late night visit to Sidon. He hates to admit it, but he's lonely while caressing the teeth marks in his thighs, covering the bruises on his hips. He misses Sidon, but barely knows him. He’s stayed away to give his body time to heal. It would be different if he could lie around and not have anyone bother him. However, he flees the communal sleeping area before dawn for a reason. So he’s had to go about his days as if every step isn’t a challenge. He hadn’t woken up the next morning with blood in his pants, but shyly reaching between his legs reveals that he’s tender and swollen. Link doesn’t do much sitting for those two days, since any pressure on his ass is agony. On the third day, the supposed day of the blood moon, he can tolerate sitting so long as there’s something soft under him. He blushes every time a pain flares up. No one knows what’s been troubling him—no one cares—but the pain reminds Link of what he’d done. He’d begged a strange creature to touch him, to quell the rage in him. If only Sidon could cure his hopelessness.

The leaders of the church are all reclusive and secretive today. Link plans to make himself extra scarce, but Lady Seres had Dampe lock all the doors and bar the windows before they’d even woken up. The banging of heavy, iron locks and chains was what had awoken Link in the first place. Every escape route he tries is blocked. He’d wanted to see Sidon today, too. The cuts on his thighs have healed nicely, but Link often finds himself thumbing the bruise on his hip, wishing it were Sidon’s hand instead. Link finds a secluded spot in the rafters of The Sanctuary and hides himself up high. No one can manage the steep climb like he can. Even if they threw pebbles at him, they'd have to find him in the shadows, first. Link wedges himself between two thick beams and rests his eyes. It isn't safe to sleep up here, but there's nothing else to do. He never spends time in The Sanctuary except to sleep and bathe. The outdoors calls to him, and he can never resist it. Adventure is outside; the sun is outside. Sidon is outside.

The cramped position irritates the dull throb in his ass, but Link stomachs it with a blush. He wonder with a red tinge in his mind how difficult it would be to get Sidon to fuck him again, but maybe a little slower and softer. A calamity of voices and feet stomping disturbs his hazy thoughts. Some of his fellow orphans run around below, yelling and slapping at each other. He wants no part of that. He's curious whom the leaders of the church will pick to sacrifice, though. The sacrifice doesn't really have a pattern. Sometimes they choose a girl, sometimes a boy. They never send someone sickly. Link has lived here long enough to see the ceremony happen once a year. They all perform the ritual on a secluded shore of Lake Hylia, with the sacrifice tied to a wooden pole sunk into the lakebed. Two leaders of the church have to row out in a boat to tie the sacrifice up. They're usually knocked unconscious and cut on the head. A white dress is all they're clothed in, and their blood is allowed to flow down their body and mix with the lake water. Link hates to watch, but they're forced to as they recite a chanted prayer to the god. Once the blood moon is at its highest, they all turn their backs on the sacrifice and never see the god emerge. He comes and goes with barely a sound, and when they turn around, the body is always gone. Link’s heart clenches in his chest every time at how quiet the lake is after that. There's no trace that the person had existed. Only they remain, surviving one blood moon at a time or escaping once they become adults. Link hopes this will be his last late night throwing a life away.

The kids below clear out eventually as Link ruminates on all this. He peers through a hole in the roof and realizes he's spent most of the day up here. The orange and pink of the sunset flows through the roof, painting Link’s face in pastels. Sure that the coast is clear, he slips down and makes his way to the damp, stone kitchen for food. There's no one around when he slips in, and he's thankful that he'll have a moment alone to search for something substantial. He's used to sneaking in and stealing the first thing he finds. But with the luxury of solitude, Link wastes time digging through preserved meat for the largest pieces with the smallest amount of mold. He's busy picking through them and only notices the shadow of someone behind him far too late. He can't even turn around as something heavy bashes into the back of head, and he's out cold. Phantom voices and flashes of teeth and red pass through his vision like a messy painting. His back is scuffed and flames in pain. Someone probably dragged him around by his ankles. Not Sidon, Sidon wouldn’t hurt him like this. Besides, he's shivering because of damp stone under him, not the lake…

More pain flares along his hairline, and Link is helpless to avoid the nasty licks from a knife. He can't keep his vision straight, and his stomach flips inside him. He's about to be sick, but his consciousness swims before anything happens. When he reconnects with the physical world, more voices murmur above him. He can't make them out. His head is a throbbing pain, worse than Sidon’s claws in him, worse than Sidon fucking him. When Link lifts a hand to get up, someone grabs him by the neck and squeezes until his vision blackens around the edges. He's finally getting what he'd wanted. He's finally going to die. But the pressure lets up after he stills on the cold floor. Link doesn't struggle after that. Someone grabs him roughly by his hair and reopens the cut on his forehead. Link sputters and gags as his blood flows over his eye and drips into his mouth. He's dragged again and fades out of consciousness as it all becomes too much. Who knew dying could be as awful as this? His chest shakes with a sob, and he wishes Sidon had just drowned him when they first met. He calms when the sloshing of waves and the familiar, musty scent of Lake Hylia spears through his misery. Finally. They've chosen him to die, and it'll all be over soon.

He's yanked up under his arms and tied to the ceremonial pole, left to his fate. Chin touching his chest, Link forces his eyes open. Well, he can open one. They other is swollen and hurts when he tries. Had someone hit him? Blood in his eye would sting anyway, so he doesn't care. He blinks down at the deep red that stains the white dress they've shoved him into. It looks better on a girl, but his slim shoulders are probably appealing. It's a drunk thought. His vision swims, and the world warps around him. There's so much blood just from the cut on his head. He stares at the black water lapping at his feet and counts the drops of his blood that splash down. Maybe Sidon will taste it and watch him die. Poor Sidon… He's so lonely, and once Link dies, he'll have no one again. Link closes his tired eye and shrugs his shoulders, trying to redirect the tension of hanging by his arms. He hopes they don't pop out of their sockets. Why does dying have to hurt so much? At least he's stopped bleeding from his head. The blood cools on his face and makes any twitch in his cheek stiff and terrible. Chanting reaches his ears over the high-pitched buzz in them. His ears have been ringing ever since someone bashed him over the head. The moon is high above him, and he again forces an eye open to stare at its watery reflection. It's as red as Sidon’s skin. Oh, poor Sidon…

Link can't find enough strength to lift his head, so he has no idea when the followers will turn their backs on him. Link's heart beat throbs behind his eyes and in the cut on his forehead. The ropes tying his hands to the pole dig into him and cut off circulation. He can't feel his hands, and the cold, black water of the lake rushes against his feet as the waves pick up. His toes are numb, too. A stiff breeze barrels over the lake and slams into him. Spray from the waves soaks the bottom of his dress, and the water climbs up his body as it spreads to dry material. The waves behind him build and build, flooding the shore and raising the water level up to his shins. The wind howls, drying out the tears in his one eye that can open. Link shuts it and fists his hands above him, desperate to return feeling to his fingertips. The chanting from the shore cuts off, or maybe the wind overtakes them. But the hairs on the back of Link’s neck stand up in terror.

The lake god has emerged.

Link struggles in his bonds at that point. His shoulders wrench—a warning to stop unless he wants to dislocate his arms. Ankles straining against the ropes holding them, Link arches his body away from the pole as much as he can. The wet sound of gills flicking is in his ear. He stops struggling. There's a hiss next, and a giant hand grips his chin. It pulls his head up. Another pets his loose hair away from the cut. Rather than panic and let his heart burst, Link just pretends it's Sidon touching him. Sidon might be a bit rough with him, but Link holds firmly to the idea that Sidon wouldn't kill him. He shudders in the two hands holding his face, and he peels open the good eye to gaze upon his death. Black eyes stare at him with slivers of gold in them. They're so close that Link can see himself in them. He chokes on a breath, terrified, and slams his eye shut again. The hands leave his face after a gentle caress, and then a terrible roar rolls onto the shore. There's splashing and screaming, but Link can't stand to open his eyes. The shrieks of the followers echo across the water, and the silence afterwards is heavy. Feet splash in the waves, and the large hands cup his cheeks again. Link flinches in their hold and cowers as hot breath stinking of blood blows over his face. A tongue presses to the blood on his cheek and licks a patch clean. Lip drag on the pale spot, dotting kisses until the monster kisses him. Link doesn't fight it, sure that the end is near. When Link doesn't respond to the gentle slide of lips on his, a wounded sound vibrates against his mouth. Link startles then and leans into the kiss, again thinking of Sidon instead. The thought crosses his mind that the blood he tastes on the god’s tongue must be Hylian, must be from the followers. He's dizzy all over again when the lips and tongue finally part from him. The monster lingers, face brushing his.

“Sleep,” the god slurs. The deep voice rumbles from its chest, almost unintelligible. Lips press to his once more, and it adds roughly, “Mine.”  
  
The ropes holding him up give without warning, and the shock of the cold lake water swallowing him is enough to make him pass out. His groan of terror is consumed by Lake Hylia, and he's dragged under the black water, just like he'd wanted.


	3. Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand we're done! This feels so short, but SO much happens in the fic as a whole lol. I never expected this fucker to be as popular as it is!! Y'all were hungry for that edgey shit lol. Fluff is nice, but monstery, aggressive Sidon was the hot ticket item lol. I'll actually be happy to write him as a soft top again. It's been so long since I wrote Link getting fucked gently *side eyes my ganlink shit*
> 
> Anyway, the current project is a sequel to my Ganon/Link, Sidon/Link story "You're Beautiful," if you haven't read it yet, titled The One That I Want. It's going well after the first week of production, but of course I have no ETA on when it'll be done. Won't be posting any of it UNTIL the whole thing is done, either, since I know reader turn out will be low (mostly because of the Ganon/Link and the rape warning). So sorry if you're waiting for that. If you'd like to be kept up to date on the progress of that and anything I write in the meantime, please feel free to follow me or just check the blog, whatever. Thanks for everyone's continued support, please enjoy it~
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

Waking up is not pleasant. Water from above drips on his face, keeping his head and neck soaked constantly. The rest of him is warm, but whatever he's lying on is rough and unforgiving. Bare rock, maybe? Link shifts gently over the bumpy surface as he tries to collect himself. He catches snippets of memories or maybe fever dreams: large hands guiding him through the water, wrestling him onto the floor, and a ravenous mouth kissing him until he's breathless. Large hands pet his face, and a long body lies beside his to help warm him. The hands wash his face at some point and treat the cut on his head. His eye is still tender, but Link forces both open as the images fade. He's alone. But the blanket of animal furs over him is telling that he won't be for long. Someone will come back for this. The memory of the sacrifice and all the blood comes rushing back. Link cowers under the furs and lifts a hand to graze over his face. There's definitely a bruise forming around his left eye, but he honestly doesn't remember anyone hitting him. The cut above his throbbing eye is covered in something that's probably supposed to heal him and prevent infection. It smells like lake mud. Link drops his hand to the covers and gives the cave he's in a once over.

Water seeps through cracks in the ceiling, and that's what drips on him. Link squirms out of the way to find a safe spot. His head is still wet, but at least he can avoid the water this way. He's still chilly above the blanket, mostly because there’s an air current in here, dragging fresh air from outside. It’s chilly, but at least the air is clean, smelling slightly of the musk of Lake Hylia. There's light, too, but not much. Stones embedded in the rock glow a green-blue, giving off the only source of light. Link turns his head, trying to judge how large the cave is. This particular cavern isn't large—just big enough to contain his little resting area and a hole in the floor where lake water splashes. It must be a way in and out of this chamber via the water. A corridor carved out of the rock leads into the darkness on his right. There are fewer glowing stones out there, and Link can't help but stare into the pitch black. He waits to tune into the rasp of heavy breathing or the wet slap of feet as they grow closer. He's a shivering, terrified mess when the water in the hole across the room flinches, and a creature hauls itself out.

The red crest and tail he recognizes, but the rest of the monster steals his breath and freezes his blood. It’s muscled and huge, delicate fins at its shouldesr, elbows, and hips doing nothing to make it less terrifying. There's almost a haggard quality to its face, and when it grins at him from the water hole, Link can see its numerous teeth reflect the green-blue light. Its mouth is too wide, too large, and Link wonders how he'd kissed Sidon so often without losing anything. Is this Sidon? It has to be. Too many pieces of Sidon in his memory and imagination fit together for this to be anyone else. Does that make him the lake god, too? Those thoughts fly out the window when the monster emerges fully from the water. The red and cream of its skin is shockingly familiar, exactly what he’d seen of Sidon after they’d fucked. Link drags a glance up and down that tall, huge body before remembering his terror. Despite the various pains throughout his battered body, Link shoves his hands under himself and tries to crawl away. Golden eyes roll at his feeble attempt, and the monster is on him in barely a few paces. Link flinches away from hands that cup his cheeks, and his ears twitch down in fear. It's almost instinct to shut his eyes when those big hands grab him. Some of this seems familiar, but is this really Sidon? The claws poking at his cheeks are the same, and the way those lips vibrates against his in a chuckle is familiar. Link pants when the kiss is over, and he peeks an eye open.

“I told you not to look, silly boy.” Sidon's voice curls out of the monster’s throat.

His fingers are numb and tremble when he signs, Sidon?

“Who  **else** would I be?”

Link shakes his head, still unsure. Sidon huffs and settles on his side, head supported by his hand. The other arm he throws out and grabs Link by his hip. Link slips over the rock floor of the cavern as he’s tucked under Sidon’s chin. Sidon throws the fur blanket over them and keeps him close with his arm curled over Link’s side. This is within Link’s comfort zone, even though gazing upon Sidon’s face still scares him a bit. He completely understands now why Sidon hadn't wanted him to look. He's not even ugly just… Otherworldly. Too much to take in. Link slowly eases back from the protective wall of Sidon’s chest to take another look at his face. Sidon huffs and tilts his head down to make it easier for Link. His neck is longer than a Hylian’s. When he blinks, Link catches the sight of a clear eyelid flicking over his eye before his normal ones. His face is a cream-color except for where his crest starts where a nose would be. That makes sense why Link always feels Sidon breathe through his mouth. There's a light sheen to the pale cream of Sidon’s face, as if his flesh encourages the humidity in the cave to condense on him. Link lifts his hand from Sidon’s chest and rubs his fingertips together. Sure enough, they're slightly damp.

You need water, he signs.

“Constantly so, yes.”

Link nods and curls his fingers to ask something else, but Sidon covers his little fingers with a hand.

“No more for now. Your head injury is still in a delicate state. Go back to sleep.”

If Link thought he could find a way out without Sidon, he might argue. But there's nowhere else for him to go. Blood and screams call to him from his memory, and Link rips his hands from Sidon.

Did you kill them?

Sidon sighs, face tightening and full of frustration. He frowns down at Link and scoops him up. He returns Link to the safety of his chest, hooking his chin over Link’s tiny skull. His voice rumbles from his chest and throat when he speaks.

“What good would it do for me to answer that?”

Holding him like this, Sidon takes away his ability to sign. So, Link scratches his little nails into Sidon, intending to hurt him. He grumbles and hisses, almost wiggling out of his hold when Sidon squeezes him tighter. Link’s ribs groan.

“Some of them may die from their wounds,” Sidon admits with an impatient edge to his voice. “But I did not take a life. That...would have upset you.”

Link stops his feeble struggling at Sidon’s admission. Sidon had held back on his behalf? That stirs up something warm and terrible in his stomach. Link wishes Sidon would let him go long enough so he could glance up and see his face again. Sidon’s odd moment of mercy on Link’s behalf doesn't excuse his brutality. But Link thinks he understands why Sidon reacted with such bloodlust. They're both terribly lonely. And he's made the effort of visiting Sidon and showing him kindness, closeness. Perhaps Sidon had been afraid to lose him the same as Link had thought while dying. He'd regretted Sidon’s return to solitude once his life was supposed to end. Link flattens his palms to Sidon’s chest and presses his face to the cool, damp skin. The back of his head is still tender, still throbs with every heartbeat. But when Sidon holds him there and pets his hair, he does so with a tenderness that takes Link’s breath away. With his face still pressed tightly to Sidon’s chest, Link kisses the skin under his lips and settles down to sleep.

-

When Link wakes again, Sidon escorts him through other chambers of the cave.

“Some of the others didn't leave right away.” Sidon leans on the carved doorway to a cavern that has a table and chair inside, like a tiny dining room. “Their injuries prevented me from taking them to the surface.”

Link’s fingers graze over the table, wondering how the hell it hasn't rotted away in all this damp humidity. Link supports some of his weight with one hand when his knees shake. The blood loss has made him cold and weak, but he feels much better as time goes on. Walking around in this dress is a constant challenge, though. He has to keep a hand on the neckline. One of the shoulder straps had torn, and the whole thing hangs off him by one shoulder. Plus, he can never seem to keep dry for very long. His chest and stomach are constantly chilled, and his shivers while standing there. Sidon eyes him when he turns, gaze boring into his chest, before he stands up straight. A quick glance down reveals that Sidon can see his nipples through the material. But there’s no use in hiding them. Sidon has seen and done everything to him. Link doesn't flinch as he approaches. He even tilts his head up before Sidon can curl a finger under his chin. Sidon sinks to a knee and presses a hesitant kiss to his lips. Link allows it, even lets his eyes fall shut and responds to the gentle slide of Sidon's mouth. When they part, Sidon cards his lethal claws through Link’s free-flowing hair. Sidon watches him and touches him as if he's something precious. It's overwhelming when he's been treated like rubbish his whole life. Link bows his head when it becomes too much and takes a step back. Something Sidon said tugs at his brain for explanation, and Link returns his gaze to those golden eyes as he lifts his hands

What happened to the others?

Sidon’s hand flinches up as if to touch him again, but the firmness of Link’s gaze stops him. He's still angry about Sidon taking away his ability to sign when they’d slept together. He won't allow Sidon to do it again. Rising to his full height, Sidon sighs again while rubbing a hand over his face.

“I took them back.” Link gestures for more. “There are secluded villages all over Hyrule. Once the sacrifice is healthy enough to walk around, I take them to a village and leave them there. What becomes of them after that doesn’t matter to me.”

They're alive? Well, Link assumes they're alive out of the goodness in his heart. Sidon doesn't eat them or drown them like he'd always been told. Sidon’s face is closed off, waiting for Link to rage against him. But Link feels exactly the opposite of that. Link stumbles forward and clings to Sidon as his heart aches. Everything the leaders of the church had told him was wrong. Sidon wasn't some vicious, evil thing. Link sighs against him and holds him tighter. When giant hands hover over his bare shoulders and hesitate to hold him, Link squeezes Sidon until he gets what he wants. Sidon’s hands flat on his back easily cover him to his waist. Link’s mind swims with so many questions. How long has Sidon been alone? What will he do now that the church is most likely destroyed? Link buries his face in the planes of Sidon’s stomach, breathing him in, before relaxing his embrace. Sidon lets him go, but the drag of his giant hands from Link’s back is full of reluctance. He offers a hand for Link to take, apparently unable to bring himself to fully part from Link.

“There's a spring deeper down that has clean water. You can bathe there while I find some clothes for you.”

Link takes his hand and follows Sidon’s confident pace through the twisting passages. The cavern they end up in is better lit than the others with even more glowing stones stuck in the walls. Link drags his fingers over a few as he steps up to the edge of the pool. He can see the bottom, but that doesn't mean it isn't deep. Body sore from the ceremony and lying on bare rocks, Link struggles to gather the torn dress in his hands and yank it over his head. Sidon’s slight body heat blows over his back, and his large hands take over undressing him. Sidon balls up the dress and hurls it into a far corner. Link lifts an eyebrow at such anger shown towards an inanimate object. But he shrugs Sidon’s behavior off and lowers himself to sit at the edge of the pool. A test dip in with one foot reveals he's in for a treat. The water is much warmer than the lake above them. Link sighs as he slips in. He's been cold for too long, even with Sidon lying beside him. A careful tap on Link’s shoulder draws him out of his languid stretching and sighing. Sidon offers him a bar of soap, and the sight of it almost makes Link laugh. Of course Sidon would keep things a Hylian would use down here. He's forced to take in a guest every year, so it makes sense that the soap would accompany things like a little table and chairs, the blanket in the other cavern. Link takes the soap with a little smile and dunks his hair. There's sand stuck to his scalp somehow, blood caked in it, and he holds his breath while scrubbing the soap through his locks. When the scratch of sand disappears, Link pops back up with a gasp. He scoops water out of his eyes and finds Sidon watching him from the doorway.

Rubbing the soap over the rest of his skin, Link curls the fingers of his free hand at Sidon. He wants Sidon close. So much has happened in the past day—even days maybe, Link isn't sure how long he's been here. But Sidon’s distance almost wounds Link more than the cut to his forehead. He’s cleaned his upper body and stumbles around while rubbing soap on his legs, and yet still Sidon remains a statue in the doorway. Link blushes under Sidon’s heavy gaze while washing the more intimate parts of himself hidden under the surface. Sidon’s gold eyes take in every part of him that's above water, and Link offers him a bigger smile. It hurts to move his face, and his eye is still tender. He wonders if there's a dark bruise around it. When Sidon still doesn't budge, Link leaves the soap on the edge of the pool to free up his hands.

Come here.

Sidon gives up the fight. Link backpedals in the pool to make room for him. The water bulges over the edge of the pool before Sidon’s extra mass becomes too much and it spills over the floor. Link is thankful Sidon had yet to leave and find clothes for him, because they'd probably be soaked, now. Link tiptoes along the bottom until he's within range of Sidon’s arms. The glowing rocks embedded in the pool’s walls throw a green-blue hue on Sidon’s face from below. This close, Link watches Sidon’s narrow pupils adjust to the light. Link rubs his upper arms, nervous about the question that's been bothering him since Sidon had mentioned finding new homes for the others. Link will surely be the last sacrifice. With the leaders of the church injured for sure, some of them dead probably, it isn't a stretch to assume Link is the last. Sidon will have no one to save, no reason to stay.

Where will you take me, he asks.

Sidon sways in the water while watching him from above. Link’s fingers graze Sidon's wrists in the water, and Sidon sucks in a loud breath.

“I haven't thought about it yet.”

I'll stay here, Link tells him with a frown, sensing an argument.

Sidon’s wet hands cup his cheeks, careful of the eye that's tender still.

“I can't keep you here,” Sidon says with a grimace, like it hurts to say it out loud. “You need sunlight and fresh air. There's nothing here for you.”

Link shakes his head between Sidon’s hands and points to him. Sidon’s fingers twitch in his hair, and his lips thin into a straight line. Link thinks for one, breathless second that maybe Sidon doesn't want him. But Sidon’s thumbs pet under his eyes, always so careful with his claws on Link’s face, and Link knows that can't be true. Sidon hadn't thought about where to take him, because he doesn't want Link to go. Link knows there's a good chance that once they part, he may never see Sidon again. Link wraps his hands around Sidon’s wrists and gently tugs his arms down. With the space between them clear again, he offers Sidon a timid smile before taking a risk with his next movements.

Come with me.

Sidon’s hands shoot out and grab his hips, dragging him forward through the water. Once their bodies touch, Sidon lifts him up until Link can throw his arms around his neck. Sidon sinks in the water until it's up to Link’s chest and just holds him. Link’s ribs protest the tight embrace, but Link squeezes back for all he's worth. Link wants to wrap his legs around Sidon’s body, but he’s scared of bashing into Sidon’s gills. So instead, he just rubs his face into Sidon’s shoulder and neck. He’s thankfully that Sidon holds him with the injured side of his face pointing out. A large hand finds the back of his head again, and Sidon coaxes him still as they huddle together.

“When I first tasted your blood in the water,” he begins softly, “I thought it was just you trying to attract me again. But then it didn’t stop.” Sidon’s arm around his waist tightens, more and more until Link grunts. “So when I arrived and saw you there… I just—”

Link wrestles his head off Sidon’s shoulder and smothers his mouth with a kiss. Sidon’s almost-confession is too much for his fragile heart to take. Sidon had nearly killed people over him, swept up in a blind rage because of what they’d done. It’s touching in a twisted sort of way. Sidon’s slurred voice makes sense now, thinking back. But Link is too busy pressing eager, frantic kisses to Sidon’s lips to think about it all. Sidon murmurs into his kisses and slows Link down by holding him by the back of his neck. The clean, clear water sloshes around them and over the sides of the pool as Link wiggles in his arms. He doesn’t even stop when Sidon laps at his mouth, coaxing him open and teasing him until he’s breathless. Link shoves his hands against Sidon’s chest and ends their escalating kisses before he loses the point he wants to make. It tickles Link to see a pink flush on Sidon’s pale cheeks, and he tucks the image away for later.

Come with me, he signs again, harder this time and making sure Sidon maintains eye contact.

Exhausted, Sidon squeezes his eyes shut and huffs through his mouth. There are wrinkles at the corners of his eyes when he opens them again. Link knows what it’s like to be tired.

“Where would we go?” It’s a weak, pathetic attempt to dissuade him.

Rolling his head around in exasperation, Link stabs out: Anywhere. Everywhere.

And then softer: Together.

Sidon’s eyes shut once more. It looks like defeat, maybe. Link’s stomach twists horribly, but he can't figure out if it's due to hunger or nerves. What does Sidon have to lose by agreeing? It's obvious he wants Link near him. Link bottles a frustrated huff at Sidon’s willfulness. His future has nothing in store for him, but at least Sidon could be with him. But Sidon just sits there, stone still and silent. Link lifts his drippings hands up to Sidon’s face, and his eyes open just before Link touches him. When Sidon doesn't startle, Link caresses the soft skin under his eyes and coaxes Sidon down. Despite Sidon’s resisting words, he bends for Link with only a mumbled protest.

“You don't know anything about me, Link,” he points out just before their lips touch. “How can you want that?”

Link hums into the kiss and presses a few more when it seems like Sidon will just start more nonsense if they stop. When Link opens his eyes as they slow down, he finds Sidon watching him with that exhausted look in his eyes again. His cool cheek turns towards one of Link’s palms, and Link’s heart clenches as he watches. Sidon wants this—Link knows it. But he's holding back for some misguided reason. Link squirms away and taps Sidon’s cheek before dropping his hands. Sidon watches him through the narrowest slit of his eyes. They're beautiful like gold pieces glimmering in the black waters of Lake Hylia. Link shakes himself and flexes his fingers as he searches for words.

There's a pink blush on his cheeks when Link shows him, I want you. His finger digs into Sidon’s chest when he gestures to him.

The blush darkens further when Link adds, Have me.

The sign he uses actually means more along the lines of “possess,” but it drives the point across. Sidon’s hands on his hips tighten until the bones grind. Link barely even whimpers when Sidon drags him forward. Sidon buries his face as best he can in the slope between Link’s neck and shoulder. Wanting to give Sidon everything, Link cranes his head in the other direction and clings to his shoulders. They're squeezed together all along their fronts, and Link has to wiggle his body to make breathing room. Link’s squirming around grinds his hips into Sidon’s body. Sidon groans into his neck and drags the sharp points of his teeth along the skin. When Link rocks into him again, this time on purpose, Sidon hisses and sinks his teeth into Link’s shoulder. It hurts immediately, and Link jumps in his arms. The bright points of pain on both sides of his shoulder are too many to count. Link’s head rolls back, and his whimper echoes off the chamber walls. Sidon gives a similar call, but it's muffled with Link's flesh still caught in his mouth. Sidon unhooks his teeth after another hard grind of Link’s body into him, and Link gasps as air hits the cuts in his skin.

Voice a little wild and rough, Sidon breathes over the marks he's made and murmurs, “I want you.”

Link makes a show of arching his hips back into Sidon’s grip. A rumble shakes Sidon’s chest, and he peels one hand off Link’s side to smooth a palm over the curve of his ass. Link shudders at the intimate touch, but his twitching only coaxes more blood out of his shoulder. The tang of it is harsh in his nose, and Link closes his eyes so he doesn't have to see blood staining the water around them. Sidon’s alien tongue strikes out lightning quick to catch all the rivulets that drop down like tears. Each brush of his tongue disturbs the seams of the wounds trying to heal, and Link scrambles at Sidon’s back, trying to tell him to stop. Rough breath blows over the stinging marks, and Sidon kisses a few before finally leaving them alone. His claws drag up from Link’s ass as Sidon sits up straighter and throws water over Link’s bleeding skin. The water carries the blood away, and all that remains are the marks and the pain that throbs along with Link's heartbeat. Cleaning done, Sidon drops his hand back down and fondles the bottom curve of a cheek. Link jumps at the caress and pets at Sidon's chest until they make eye contact.

Gentle, he signs. He remembers Sidon taking him in the lake the first time. That had been rough—too rough, but he'd needed it at the time. Link wants something slower and soft this time.

“Of course.” Sidon ducks down to give him a chaste kiss and and murmurs against his lips, “Touch yourself. I want to watch.”

His arms slither over Link’s sides, and then he’s free. Sidon’s eyes glitter at him in the green-blue glow of the pool, and waves of light pass over his face. They cut through the shadows and only accentuate the lust darkening his eyes. When Link dares to break that stare and glances down Sidon’s body, he finds Sidon already aroused and interested under the water. His cocks are much darker than the rest of him, and they stand out even through the warping illusion of moving water. Shivering, Link tears his eyes away and gives his back to Sidon. Across the pool, Link forces his weak arms under his wet, heavy weight and heaves himself onto the edge. The rocks are smooth here, worn down over time by the water sloshing over the rough spots. Link takes a second to breathe, blinking back dark spots in his vision, before twisting around to face Sidon.

Sidon wades closer, close enough so that his hand is within reach of Link’s shins still in the water. His smooth palm drags up Link’s calves, and he bows down to kiss an old scar on the bump of his knee. Those gold eyes burn into him with Sidon’s lips still on his skin. Link shivers and covers his face, unable to watch Sidon take him apart just by looking at him. A chuckle vibrates against his knee, and water splashes over his thighs as Sidon returns to a respectable distance. Through the spread of his fingers, Link marvels at the sight Sidon makes. He’s a deadly predator for sure, teeth and claws meant to take life. And yet here he stands, terrifying and huge, but gentle beyond Link’s understanding. A slow, long breath out helps calm Link and draws his shoulders down from his ears. His hands follow the downward trend, petting over the column of his throat. Sidon’s pleased hum urges Link on.

The warm water around them helps drive some of the natural chill of the cave away. But it’s nowhere near the surface temperatures Link is used to. All the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stand up. And when his palms slips down over his collarbones to pass his nipples, they’re already hard and sensitive. Link’s shoulders bunch up as he does it again, and he spares a glance down at the rosy things. They’re darker than normal from being hard for so long. The damp, thin dress he’d worn hadn’t provided any warmth. Not to mention the slight breeze of air through the caves had buffed against him, too. Biting his lower lip and turning his head again, Link grabs at the flesh and muscle under his hands squeezes himself. He doesn’t have breasts, but it feels good anyway. Through the narrowest crack of his eyelids, he watches Sidon’s reaction.

Those gold eyes are only for him, only for his skin. Link bows his head, and some damp hair falls into his face. His hands drop lower so he can pinch his nipples. Link’s body jumps as he rolls them between his index and thumb. Through the hair that’s fallen in his face, Link watches Sidon shudder. More black takes over in his eyes. Nipples rosy and tender where he’s pinched them, Link drags his fingers over them one more time before moving on. He shuffles on the smooth rock and kicks up a wave that washes over his thighs. It helps unstick his skin from itself and drives away sweat that’s beading up where his leg meets his torso. His face is hot too, and he’s sure that his blush has stained all the way up his ears. Link bows his head towards the water and pets down his stomach, fingers brushing the blond hair that leads down from his navel.

His cock is only half hard so far, so he skips it for now. With a shiver he pets his own thighs apart, pretending it’s Sidon doing this to him. Sidon has maintained his distance so far, only appearing as an out of focus figure in the top of Link’s sight. But Link’s stomach flips whenever he tries to look at Sidon. He’s thrilled and terrified of what he might see. Instead, Link digs his nails into his thighs and marks them up like Sidon had done when they first met. Sidon sucking in a loud breath startles Link, and he accidentally cuts himself. Water washes over the blood. Sidon is on him in a second, dragging him by the ankles until his balance upsets and Link flops onto his back. Sidon shoves his legs apart and holds them in the air by the backs of his knees. The teeth marks he’d carved into Link when he’d licked and fondled him on the beach haven’t fully disappeared yet.

Sidon’s teeth sink into the marks and reopen them. Link yelps. When the sound echoes back in his ears—needy and high-pitched—he smacks a hand over his mouth. Sidon bites him harder, a growl vibrating through his skin and shooting straight to his cock. Link flings his hand away and arches off the stones, whining and moaning to appease the mouth sucking up blood from his thigh. The wet suck of Sidon’s teeth pulling back from his skin nearly drowns under his harsh breathing and Link’s pitiful cries. Sidon jostles his legs higher, nearly folding the poor Hylian in half. Sidon towers above him, eyes narrow and so dark. Link wishes he could cover his face, but the sting in his thigh is almost too much. He doesn’t want another to match it.

“Touch yourself,” Sidon repeats. “Or I’ll take you without it again.”

He’d asked for gentle. And Sidon telling him to figure out preparation is more than what they’d done the first time. Link wiggles on his back and drags a shaking hand down his body. Folded like this, it’s much easier to reach over his straining cock to brush across his hole. Besides the water clinging to him from the spring, there’s nothing else to ease his curious strokes and caresses over the skin. And Sidon stares down at him while he does it, making Link squirm with nerves. His eyes slam shut as he tests his resistance. Link curves his left shoulder up to give his fingers an easier time sinking into himself. But even his index finger up to the first knuckle stings without anything wet to help. He goes deeper anyway, blushing madly and biting his lower lip when he pets weakly at the sensitive spot Sidon had found inside him. His toes curl in the air as he jostles to force more into himself. Sidon sighs above him, and his grip slides down to hold Link by the backs of his thighs, near his ass. Link peels an eye open just in time to see Sidon’s tongue sneak out and lap at his hole.

Link jerks hard under Sidon and jams his finger into his prostate. Sidon chuckles against him while forcing his tongue alongside the one finger Link’s managed so far. It’s a horrible, squirming thing that spreads saliva around and stretches him open. Saliva is a far cry from the natural slick Sidon’s cocks make, but this is better than nothing. And Sidon’s vigorous teasing and thrusting inside Link helps him relax, helps distract from the burn of something inside him. Sidon fucks him harder when Link adds another finger. Together, they coax terrible, wet noises from his bent body. They were swallowed by the lake last time, and Link cries louder to drown them out. Sidon must like them, because he takes to darting his tongue between Link’s fingers when they spread apart. Hips jerking up to force everything deeper, Link tosses his head around while panting. His hair ends up caught about his face, and he rips it away with his free hand. That hand makes to wander down to touch his cock, but Sidon snatches it and pins it to the floor. When Link peeks an eye open, he finds Sidon glaring at him, still fucking him with his tongue.

When Link doesn’t struggle under his hand, Sidon lets him go. He takes Link’s other wrist and slowly eases his fingers out, leaving only his tongue to tease him. Sidon doesn’t spend much more time doing so, and Link is silently grateful. His cock is a mess on his stomach, and Link worries he might draw Sidon’s ire if he comes before they even start. Eyes pinched shut once again, the smile on Sidon’s face just before he presses a kiss to Link’s entrance goes unnoticed. But Link jumps under his lips, and he certainly feels Sidon laugh between his legs. Link lies on the stones, mind hazy and blood rushing through him like a runaway train. He doesn’t even hear Sidon grunt as he hoists himself out of the water, too. Only the wave from him disturbing the pool catches Link’s attention. He whines when Sidon scoops him off the floor and settles him in his lap, plastered chest to back. Link hangs on to the thick arms wrapped around him and blinks down where Sidon’s shins hook around his, keeping his legs open.

Link’s mouth hangs open as Sidon’s cocks settle in the creases where his legs join his body. Finally, allowed to keep his eyes open and with Sidon out of the water, he stares at them all he wants. This shade of maroon is hard to come by in Hyrule, but it suits Sidon’s body. They twitch under his gaze and slip closer to his erection. There’s a rigidness to them that’s more obvious now that Link can see them. They bend less at the base, and Link remembers the barbs that had hurt so much last time. He pets one cock with shaking fingers and hopes Sidon will be gentle with him, won’t force the barbs hard and deep into him. The cock in his hand squirms and oozes more oily lubricant. It slips right out of his hand, but wiggles back to brush against him. Link almost laughs, but Sidon snatches both his hands and holds them high in the air.

“They could be put to better use, don’t you agree?”

His teeth nip at Link’s blushing ear, and he nods hard enough to send his hair flying. Sidon releases his hands with another bite to his ear. Link curls his arms behind him and clings to whatever part of Sidon that’s within reach. Sidon’s hands meanwhile drop down to his thighs again, and his fingers dig into Link’s skin as Sidon picks him up behind his knees. He almost bends Link in half again when he forces Link’s legs up to his chest. He’s exposed and unable to resist the slick curl of Sidon’s cocks against his hole. They tease him together, spreading their oily slick all over him. Link’s breath hitches, sound echoing off the cavern walls, and he throws his head back. Will Sidon take him with both? Can he handle both? His mouth hangs open again as he pants, and Sidon’s voice flows over him when he speaks.

“Do try not to squirm too much. I don’t want to drop you on all of them at once.”

Sidon says so with a grin in his voice, but Link trusts that won’t happen. Sidon won’t force him to take both, not when he’d willing do this if they go slow. But Link nods, and it’s only then that Sidon presses up. His arms keep Link’s legs and body up high while the tips of his cocks curl past his muscles and dip inside him. They’re more eager to fuck up into him together than the first time with just one. But when Link tenses up and whines, they calm and slip out of him a bit. It’s back to being a comfortable squeeze rather than a burn. Sidon’s body remains still as he instead uses his arm strength to move Link’s body over them. Link’s chest heaves as he struggles to pull air in. Sidon’s brute strength, dragging him down his cocks and forcing them deeper leaves him seeing stars. A cry rips out of him when Sidon’s hips snap below, feeding more girth into him. Link’s nails scramble at the skin under them, and he cranes his head back with his mouth falling open. Sidon’s pleased hum against his ear fuels Link’s whines and moan. Anything to drown out the wet sounds of them fucking.

Powerful hips finally joining in, Sidon rolls into him while still letting Link’s body sink down. He times it perfectly, dragging Link up slowly before thundering back into him. Link’s body jolts with every snap of Sidon’s hips, every yank of his arms under his knees. Sidon’s claws leave dents on the sides of Link’s lower thighs where they grip him firmly. Link doesn’t think he could reach for Sidon’s hands to pet at them, to encourage him to go a little faster, a little harder. Sidon lets him have more and more of his girth gradually so he gets used to it. By the time the rough points of his barbs scratch across Link’s ass, he’s stuffed and can barely breathe. Link tenses up again when the barbs threaten to stab into him. His struggling punches a lewd groan out of Sidon, but when Link doesn’t relax, he calms himself.

Lips dragging wet and messy across Link’s ear, Sidon asks, “Am I hurting you?”

Link nods with his teeth tearing at his lip. He unhooks his nails from Sidon’s skin long enough to spell out B-A-R-B-S before clutching at him again. Sidon just hums in his ear and kisses the shell before returning to thrusting into him. He’s mindful of the barbs at the base of each cock and doesn’t let Link’s body sink that low. Sidon bends behind him, chest coming away from his sweaty back, and then his chin hooks over the shoulder he’d bitten earlier. Link turns his head to rub their cheeks together. Sidon nuzzles him as much as their awkward position allows. He changes the angle of his hips at that point. It allows for the fat parts of his cocks to grind and slip past Link’s sweet spot. The poor Hylian, already babbling and trembling, screams and throws his head back against Sidon’s body. Teeth nibble along the sweaty skin of his throat, and Sidon must be able to feel his cry as well as hear it. Link slips farther down on his cocks when Sidon releases one of his legs, brushing those painful barbs against his rim. Link whimpers and squirms to escape, so Sidon drags him higher with just one hand.

“Look at yourself, Link. Open your eyes.”

He does as commanded and drops his head until his chin touches his chest. Sidon’s giant hand sweeps over his side and draws attention to the bulge of his cocks, visible under Link’s skin. Link jumps when Sidon’s hand pets it, knocking into his erection as well with every caress. Link rips a hand from clutching at Sidon to squeeze his wrist. Lips grin against his neck, and Sidon fucks up hard while Link watches. His mouth hangs open again as no sounds escapes, throat too tight to let any out. Sidon shakes his grip off and snatches his hand, guiding it to the bump. His cocks squirm harder, curling again and again over the sensitive places inside him. Sidon’s fingers trip over the messy head of his erection, tugging at it and thumbing the slit. Link can’t close his eyes, can’t look away. He’s dizzy with how aroused he is, breathless from being so full. And he knows Sidon will swell larger in him when he comes, making him ache later when he pulls out. Link snaps his hips as best he can into Sidon’s grip, chasing his orgasm so that maybe he can make Sidon come, too.

Like the first time, Sidon’s cocks swell in him just before his thrusts turn sloppy. He hasn’t come yet, but Link understands the warning. His back aches from so much crammed inside him, cocks still spearing him open and pressing hard on his sensitive walls. Link blinks back tears and watches a few spatter on the back of his hand. He’s still cupping a palm over the obvious bulge in his belly, hand twitching when it moves with every thrust. Below that, still trapped in Sidon’s fist, his cock is a ruddy, wet mess. Sidon’s fingers are shiny where he’s spreads precome around Link’s prick, the thumb especially as he enjoys swiping over the tip. Such attention to the buzzing, sensitive head of his cock makes him gush more. The muscles under his navel jump, giving their warning that he’s about to come. Link clenches around Sidon every time his cocks fill him to the breaking point. It helps batter his sweet spot against all the girth stuffed in him. He sees stars as he keeps doing that. The smooth skin of Sidon’s palm squeezing his cock plus all the pressure on his insides is finally enough to send him over the edge.

Back bowing and face wet with tears, Link screams as he comes, “Ahh! Uhh-hhh, ohhh…”

Sidon doesn’t stop jerking or fucking him as he comes, and each press against his sweet spot forces more come out of him. Flashes of light dance behind Link’s eyelids as his hips twitch on Sidon’s cocks. He doesn’t even hear his screams or Sidon’s loud groan while he watches. Coming this hard almost hurts, and he sags in Sidon’s arms still twitching, still moaning quietly. Sidon’s chest rumbles against his back, and his lips drag sweetly along Link’s ear as he shakes. Sidon’s hands around his cock lets him go once he can’t coax anymore come out of him. Link’s blurry vision catches the sheen of white over his fingers as they wrangle his free leg and hoist it up again. For the first time since they began, Sidon’s arms shake as they move his weight around. Sidon punches a moan out of him with every thrust. His barbs dance dangerously along Link’s rim, but he doesn’t have enough brainpower to beg Sidon not to. He has to trust that Sidon won’t force them inside him this time. He’d said no…

Breathy and trembling, Sidon drops Link’s legs to hold him about his waist. His hips still, barbs threatening and sharp along Link’s ass, but they don’t sink into him. Sidon pants heavily in his ear, low groans curling out his throat like a beast unleashed from a cage. Giving a feeble squeeze around Sidon, Link gathers his trembling hands to cover the arms wrapped around him. He clenches again. Sidon jerks under him and hisses in his ear. Sidon’s teeth pinch his neck just below his ear, and Link risks teeth tearing into him to squeeze Sidon again. That does it, and Sidon’s stuttered, broken moan is a roar in his ear when he comes. Sidon swells again inside him, and Link struggles to breathe. He arches up in Sidon’s arms and flinches when sharp teeth nick him below his ear. Between harsh moments of panting, Sidon licks and sucks at the wound, groaning against Link’s skin like he’s come again just from the taste of his blood.

“Link,” Sidon groans in his ear. “Ohhh, Link. My Link.”

Link shivers at the brush of Sidon’s tongue over his neck, but he gives a slight nod anyway. It hurts to move his head. Everything will hurt in a few hours, when they’ve rested somewhere and Link falls asleep. He’s almost doing that now, still aching and full. Sidon shudders against his back and kisses the cut he’d made before leaving it alone. His arms shift under Link’s weak ones, and he drags a hand over the bump in Link’s belly that’s gone down some. A warm hum in Link’s ear can’t drown out his own cry when Sidon lifts him up, aiding his cocks in slipping out. Sidon shoves them off the edge of the pool before any of his come can leak out and cause Link further embarrassment. Strong hands catch Link around the shoulders before he floats away, and Sidon tucks him against his chest, holding him. Link whimpers and shakes in Sidon’s arms when he curls a clawed hand down to feel along his entrance.

“Sore?”

It tickles Link that Sidon’s voice is hoarse from moaning. He nods though and cants his hips back to give Sidon room to touch him. A flinch wracks Link’s body as Sidon pries him open again and come stains the water below them. Sidon’s hand pets oily slick and slippery come from between Link’s cheeks as best he can. Link wonders if Sidon tastes or smells all this in the water? He can’t put forms to that to ask, though, so he just nuzzles Sidon’s wet skin and holds on tighter. The water and Sidon are the only things keeping him above water. His legs dangle uselessly between Sidon’s, and Link doubts he could even tread water.  Sidon’s gentle, curious fingers around his hole eventually drop away. Link sighs, sated and almost asleep, and Sidon carries them to the other edge of the pool, closer to the hallway.

With a grunt, Sidon lifts Link out first and leaves him for a moment to lie on the wet rocks. He hoists himself up with only a little shake to his arms and scoops Link off the ground once his feet are firmly planted on the cavern floor. Link barely manages a whimper when Sidon lifts him so quickly. He buries his still pink face in Sidon’s shoulder and lets Sidon carry him like a child. Fussing now would only disturb the wounds on his upper body and the ache between his legs. Link blushes hot again to think maybe Sidon’s come is leaking out of him still, if Sidon hadn’t cleaned it all away. On some animal, primal level, he probably reeks of Sidon anyway, so he shoves the embarrassing thoughts away. Sidon lowers him to the ground again after he walks them back to where Link woke up. Link’s weak hands find the smooth pelts of the blanket that had kept him warm. Sidon nudges him away before lowering himself to his side, lying next to Link. Link doesn’t struggle, doesn’t even whine when Sidon captures him in his arms and holds them flush together. He spares a moment to yank the blanket mostly over Link before settling down on his arm. Link blinks at Sidon’s peaceful face, waiting for those golden eyes to open. When they don’t, Link lets the smile on his face linger as he falls asleep, too.

-

The Hylian merchant eyes him suspiciously, dripping wet with clothes on that don’t fit quite right. The pants Sidon had given him don’t cover his hipbones, and the shirt stretches across his chest, two sizes too small. Link asks the man again for something that might resist water or might keep him warm in frigid rivers. The merchant gives him a bewildered shake of the head before turning to his stock. There’s a stable nearby, wild horses in the fields beyond. Link admires it all with his hair plastered to his forehead. Three days rest had perked him right back up. But if he’s to travel with Sidon, he needs something better than a thin shirt and pants that don’t even reach mid-calf on him. The merchant returns in the middle of Link’s gawking of the area and slaps down a shirt and pants that match. Anything would be better than what he has on, but Link instantly loves the deep blue of the cloth, the silver embroidery across the neckline and sleeves.

“All the way from Zora’s Domain. Supposed to keep the cold out, but not the wet. 5,000 rupees a piece.”

Link shrugs and digs in his pockets. He has no idea what or where “Zora’s Domain” is, but these clothes will suit him perfectly. There’s a smirk on the merchant’s face, almost nasty at the edges. Link disregards it and slaps at least a dozen diamonds on the bench before snatching the clothes. The man sputters, glances between the glittering stones and Link. But Link is tearing through the field before the man can try to stop him. There are more gems and precious things in his pockets, things Sidon had come across in all his years in the lake. They might not have money, but Sidon had countless things worth about the same. Of course, they couldn’t take it all. But anything small and trade worthy Link had made sure to pack with them. Link snickers to himself as he rounds a hill and finds Sidon where he left him, resting under a rocky ledge near the riverbank. Sidon perks up at the sight of clothes in Link’s arms, and he shoves himself off the ground with a hand sunk in the grass.

“Let me see what you have there.”

Link dumps the clothes in Sidon’s outstretched hand and instantly yanks at his soaked clothes. He’s careful with the pants since his pockets still have loot in them. Naked flesh warming in the sun, Link stands with his hands on his hips, swinging them lightly to attract Sidon’s eye. He has a playful smirk on his lips, knowing what he must look like bright-eyed and with purple marks all over his neck. They’d stayed three more nights in the caves for Link to heal, but that doesn’t mean Sidon kept his hands and lips off. But Sidon is too busy staring at the blue clothes Link had bought, fingers petting over the silver embroidery. Link drops his pose and steps closer, concerned at Sidon’s slack jawed expression. He covers Sidon’s powerful hand with his much smaller one, and the graze of their skin shocks him.

“This… This is from my home,” Sidon murmurs, glancing up at Link. “I’d recognize this anywhere.”

Petting the back of Sidon’s hand, Link twists his fingers in front of his chest to ask, Is it bad for me to wear it?

Sidon shakes his head with his eyes open wide.

“Not at all! No, I would… I would be honored if you wore it.”

Link shuffles forward in all his nakedness and kisses Sidon’s cheek. These clothes mean something to Sidon. Whether they’re ceremonial perhaps or meant to signify someone of importance, Link doesn’t know. But Sidon watches him with something vulnerable in his eyes as Link steps into the pants first. They’re thicker in material that he’d first thought. They look like they’re made of cotton, but as Link yanks and struggles to guide the pants up his body, he knows better. The thickness will certainly keep the cold out, which he considers worse than the wet. A fire will always dry him. Link stuffs the pockets of these new pants with the loot Sidon had given him before he takes the shirt. It’s tight, meant to cling to him like a second skin just like the pants. Link has to tug the shirt over his head. The sleeves are long and tight, fitting snugly around the wrists. Link gets stuck with his ears in the neck hole, and he flails a bit. Sidon chuckles, and then his hands are on the tunic, gently pulling the edge over Link’s ears to not hurt him. His hands linger on Link’s shoulders, petting at the deep blue.

Smoothing the wrinkles out from all the tugging and pulling he’d done, Link admires himself. These clothes hug him and flatter him, but also help cover up how his ribs show. He doubts they’ll be that way for long. Sidon has already complained that the church leaders must have starved all of them. Link has to constantly assure Sidon that he’s full when they eat. It’s almost overwhelming, to have someone care so much about him. Link smiles and tilts his head up to take in Sidon’s reaction to the clothes. That delicate thing in his eyes is still there, and Link lifts a hand to caress his jaw. Sidon sinks to a knee and captures his chin, angling his head for a kiss. Link holds onto Sidon’s scarred fin and moans softly at how gently, how carefully Sidon kisses him. This isn’t the same as when they’re passionately clutching at each other, jostling for position until Sidon takes over and dominates him. No, the soft thing in Sidon’s eyes has made it to his mouth, and he gives it to Link with his tongue and lips.

They part with one last nip of Sidon’s teeth at Link’s lip, and he pets a hand over Link’s drying hair.

“If only we matched, hmm?”

Link sticks his tongue out and rolls his eyes, shoving at Sidon’s shoulder. Sidon’s fingers slip out of his hair, although Link detects Sidon’s reluctance. People touching him had once only brought him pain. The fact that he doesn’t flinch away from Sidon’s wandering hands fill Link with hope that he isn’t as damaged as he’d thought. It helps that Sidon treats him like an adult, like a person instead of a burden. Clawed hands reaching for his hair again knocks Link out of his sentimental thoughts. They’ll never get anywhere if Sidon can’t keep his hands to himself. Link shoves and pokes him back to the river, and he lets out an angry yell when Sidon jumps in and splashes him. Scooping water out of his eyes, Link’s whole face pulls down in a comical frown as Sidon cackles in the fast-flowing river. He’d jump in after Sidon if he thought he could fight the current. Sidon hangs by the shore, which is a sheer drop off thanks to the current, and curls his fingers towards himself. Link crosses his arms and turns his head away, faking upset. Sidon splashes him with frigid water and coos at him, a noise he usually only makes when they’re cuddling and sated.

“Come, Link, we have much to see around Hyrule.”

Head still turned away, Link peeks an eye open and blinks at Sidon.

Sidon grins at him and leans farther out of the water.

“Don’t make me come after you.”

Link waggles his head and mocks Sidon’s talking, although just without the sound. A huge wave roars over the river’s edge to snatch him in the middle of acting up. The blue waters consume his yelp, and when hands grab him in the deep, Link holds on tightly. They surface, Link soaked yet again, and Sidon laughs in his face as he sputters. Link sacrifices a hand to scoop water out of his eyes before glaring at Sidon through wet hair stuck to his face. Sidon’s laugh winds down the longer Link stews, and it only takes a few kisses to his puffed up cheeks to get Link laughing, too. The twinkle of his laughter echoes off the hills surrounding them, joined by Sidon’s voice too, until it peters out and only the peaceful silence of wilderness remains.


End file.
